1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus to multi function use. More particularly, this invention relates to a mess free, environmentally friendly, free hand paint roller cover cleaning and spin drying method, paintbrush cleaning method and apparatus for multi function use in safely storing, transporting, cleaning and spin drying paint roller covers and/or paintbrushes.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various approaches for cleaning roller pads and paintbrushes have been attempted. Some of these are represented, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,973,592 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,985,125 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,813,767 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,821 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,185 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,862 B1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,626, 5,505,220, 5,005,598, 5,363,869, 4,294,272 and 4,130,124. However, each of these attempts has suffered from one or more drawbacks and has therefore failed to provide an adequate solution to the industry's needs. Many of the previous attempts have problems such as, too complicated to use, too expensive to manufacture, lack of durability, ineffective, incomplete results, messy, leave paint roller cover wet, just to name a few.
There is a high interest in devices to clean paint roller covers because, cleaning by hand under the running water is ineffective and it takes a lots of time and water. It is hard to get all the paint residue out of the paint roller cover which ruins it after its drying out. Disposing the paint roller cover after each use is not environmentally friendly solution either.